The Possibilities Of a Past Unknown
by danniegirl85
Summary: What happens when during their 7th year, Harry and Draco, who are now friends, are sent to the past thanks to Voldemort? Will they change the future? Is Draco sincere in his 'act' of goodness? Why DOES Snape hate James so much?
1. Birthdays and Tests

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, If I was do you think I would be writing fan fiction?  
  
A/N: this is my first attempt at fan fiction, PLEASE review and let me know how it is.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
A young man of about 16 or 17 years of age sat at a desk in an unfamiliar room. His name was Harry Potter, and he was no ordinary young man, but a wizard as well. He was feverishly writing on a piece of parchment, every now and then referencing to a book besides him.  
  
The room was warmly lit, with two desk lamps in the room filling it with light. The light cast from the lamps accentuated the walls of the room, making the golden honey color of the oak deeper and richer and in essence, warmer. It was a relatively small square room, with a bed against one wall and a small, long dresser next to it that doubled as a nightstand. Next to the dresser was an open window whose dark blue curtains were being gently blown around by the night breeze. A small, round table sat next to the window, in the corner of room, and held a giant cage with a magnificent white owl housed inside. Harry and his desk were adjacent to the bed, with the owl next to him. On the one remaining wall was a framed picture. The picture was of his parents, before they died, with him in his mother's arms, no older than a few months. The rest of the room was filled with overflowing boxes, covering the wood floor.  
  
Sighing, Harry put down his quill and rolled up the parchment, smiling as he did so. He closed the book he had been using, revealing a picture of a werewolf and the title "Common Misunderstandings of A Gentle Kind, a memoir of Professor Reamus Lupin's life" on the dark green cover. Stretching, he stood and walked over to the owl and opened the cage door. As he did so, the owl flew out the window giving a hoot of thanks.  
  
"Have fun Hedwig" Harry muttered, turning back to his desk. He glanced at the digital clock that was on his desk next to the book. It was a couple of minutes after 8:00 and Harry sighed, wandering out of the room and down the hall. The rest of the house had the same wood ceilings, floors, and walls as his room did, giving the house an old log cabin feel to it that welcomed Harry the second he had walked into the house.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, an older man in shabby clothing looked up tiredly from his newspaper, The Daily Prophet. The older man smiled and put his paper down one the table he was sitting at.  
  
"Did my book help you any Harry?" the man asked as Harry sat across from him.  
  
"Yes it did, thank you for giving it to me Professor. How is it doing on the bestseller's list?" Harry asked as he helped himself to a cookie on a plate in the center of the table.  
  
"Pretty well actually, I'm still in a bit of shock really, I never expected it to do so well. Who knew that the life of a werewolf would be so entertaining as to have most of the wizarding world wanting to read it," Professor Lupin chuckled. "But then again, it might have something to do with James and Sirius being in a majority of it." Professor Lupin's face fell as he mentioned this. Harry and Lupin were still having trouble with the deaths of these two very influential men in their lives.  
  
"Well, you know how people are, anything involving the Potter name or Sirius' name is gold to them" Lupin said with a grin, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.  
  
"How's your room Harry?" Lupin said, changing the subject as he got up and moved around to make some tea.  
  
"It's good, big enough I suppose. It still feels really weird being here. Why did Sirius have this place re-built?" Harry asked as he watched his friend rummage through the cabinets for tea bags.  
  
"He wanted you to have somewhere for you to live when you got older Harry. I'm surprised he was able to finish it with everything that was going on" Lupin said as he triumphantly smiled at retrieving tea bags. Before he had died, Sirius Black, Harry's legal guardian, had rebuilt the Potter's old house in Godric's Hollow. It had many spells and charms that caused it to be hidden from anyone but the owners and those they wish to let in.  
  
Lupin returned to the table with two mugs of tea and handed Harry half of the paper. Harry gladly accepted the tea and paper and started looking for an interesting article. Harry sighed, content with where he was. Just the day before, Lupin had taken him from his home with the Dursley's and moved him into this magnificent house. And tomorrow would symbolize his 17th birthday and his last year at Hogwarts (which symbolized a good and bad thing) was merely weeks away, and he began to become nervous at the prospect of his apparition test the next day. He had been practicing under the supervision of Lupin since his 16th birthday, and had become rather good at it, but still was worried.  
  
He calmed himself remembering that Arthur Weasley was now the Minister of magic and would make the test more comfortable for him. At the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts, Cornelius Fudge, the then current Minister of Magic, had been fired for trying to hush up Voldemort's return. Arthur Weasley was the only other person with enough gusto to run and whom the people actually liked. His best friend Ron's family had, surprisingly, not been affected by the overwhelming amount of money that was now pouring in and still lived in a run down house in the country. Percy, Ron's older brother, had returned to the family and all was forgiven.  
  
Thinking about Ron's family also made Harry think of Ron's younger sister, Ginny, who was now 16 years old and quite beautiful at that. Ron was starting to get annoyed with all the attention Ginny was receiving and was threatening to tell any boy at school who liked her that he knew many a curse that would deteriorate them into vegetables. For this reason alone, Harry never revealed his true feelings for the youngest Weasley.  
  
'Professor, have you thought anything about Dumbledore's offer?" Harry asked after finding nothing interesting in his half of the paper.  
  
"Yes I have, I think I'm going to take him up on his offer and start teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again" Lupin said with a smile.  
  
"That's great Professor!" exclaimed Harry with sincerity. He was glad that his last year at Hogwarts would be with a favorite teacher.  
  
"Thank you Harry. And I think you should get some rest, you have to get up at 4 to get to the Ministry for your apparition test, and you got no sleep last night either. Why Arthur made your appointment so early is beyond me" Lupin said, glancing at the clock which read 9:00.  
  
"Ron asked him to, something about him and Hermione kidnapping me and a surprise," Harry answered vaguely, getting up.  
  
"How about Draco? Will he be there as well?" asked Lupin.  
  
"I honestly don't know, he didn't return my last owl" Harry said sighing. Draco Malfoy had become friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione after his father had been convicted of being a Death Eater. Draco was quickly becoming a part of the trio, but Harry still worried about him sometimes. Still wondered if there were ulterior motives behind him wanting to be their friend.  
  
"Don't worry about him Harry, his father's appeal was this week, he was probably busy with that. He swore he was on the good side" Lupin reminded Harry.  
"You sound like Hermione now Professor" Harry grinned, leaving the kitchen and heading back to his own room.  
**********  
"Eat up Harry, we have to leave in 10 minutes" Lupin said hurrying about the kitchen. Harry sat groggily at the table playing with the toast that was on his plate.  
  
"Maybe we should just go, I'm too tired to eat." Harry got up and Lupin cleared away the plates with a wave of his wand.  
  
As they left the house Harry realized that no one sent him any birthday greetings with the exception of Luna Lovegood. He was quite afraid to see what she had sent so he had pushed it aside. He figured that his friends would give him their gifts when he saw them later that day.  
  
As they boarded the subway train that would take them to London, Harry started to feel the nervousness from the night before coming back. Lupin noticed and gave him a small smile.  
  
"You'll do fine Harry, don't worry. You could apparate to the moon and back if you wanted to." Harry smiled at this and him and Reamus made small chat until their stop came.  
  
"Do you know the new code to punch in Reamus?" In an answer to his question, Lupin punched in the code and the phone booth they had piled into asked for their names and business. When they had answered the phone booth, it spit out badges for them to pin onto their clothes and started to descend. Lupin just smiled at Harry as the phone booth started to come to a stop.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I guess so" Harry gulped. They arrived at the guard's desk and after having their wands measured they started to make their way quietly towards the apparition office. Arthur Weasley greeted them at the door.  
  
"Harry my boy! Good to see you." Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand vigorously and pointed to a door on his left. "Just go on through that door right there and Madam Bones will oversee your test. Reamus, you stay with me, I wanted to have a word with you on a few matters." Harry started towards the door, looking back at Reamus who gave him a reassuring smile. With a deep breath, Harry opened the door.  
  
Madam Bones was seated at a desk and smiled as he came in.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, nice to see you, sit down" Madam Bones pointed to a chair opposite her desk. Harry sat down nervously twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Your apparition test will require that you apparate to a certain point in the countryside, as there are no muggles present. This is to prove that you are capable of the apparition spell in itself. Once there, another Ministry official, who will explain the rest of your test, will greet you. Now, here is a map of the spot in the country we have chosen for you to apparate. Good luck Mr. Potter, I will await your return." Madam Bones handed him a map of the country. He studied the map for a few seconds and closed his eyes concentrating on where he wanted to land.  
  
He heard a crack and upon opening his eyes was greeted by a smiling Tonks.  
  
"Wotcher Harry" Tonks greeted him.  
  
"Hullo Tonks" Harry smiled.  
  
"Down to business now, shall we? Next is to test whether or not you can apparate yourself into a crowd of wizards without landing on anyone. No sense in trying to find out if there are muggles present just yet, we will have you apparate in front of the Wizarding Wheezies in Diagon Alley. From there you will meet with another Ministry official to finish the last of your test. Good luck Harry" Tonks smiled at him as he concentrated on Fred and George Weasley's shop. He performed a more complicated version of the apparition spell that allowed him to cast his senses and sense a safe spot to apparate. Once that spot was found, he heard a loud crack and found himself standing in front of Kinglsey Shackelbot.  
  
"Well done Harry! Now on to the final step of your test, you will have to apparate yourself as close to the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London as you can without being spotted. Make sure that you are still in muggle London but you are save from prying eyes. I will already be standing in front of the leaky Cauldron when you arrive and will hear you pop in. From there we will apparate back to the Ministry and if all goes well with this last part, Madam Bones will have your signed apparition license upon our arrival" Kingsley smiled at him and with a pop was gone, presumably to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry concentrated while saying the more advanced apparition spell. The only save place he felt free of Muggles was on the side of the pub. Concentrating on this spot, Harry heard a crack and opened his eyes to see himself safely on the side of the Leaky Cauldron and Kingsley walking towards him smiling. "Well done Harry, well done. Now, back to the Ministry." With a pop the two men found themselves in Madam Bones' office.  
  
"Well Harry, here is your license, good day" Madam Bones said, handing Harry a piece of parchment with her signature on it as well as Mr. Weasley's.  
  
"Thank you, you too" Harry said smiling triumphantly as he opened the door to the main apparition office. He found Reamus sitting there alone flipping through a magazine. He looked up when he heard Harry close the door and smiled.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked as Harry just smiled at him. "Never mind, that stupid grin on your face tells me everything. Congratulations Harry, now let's go back to the house and get started for your birthday party. Don't give me that look, you knew it was coming. It's 11 o'clock and they're going to be there in an hour. Hermione and Ron were supposed to distract you but they just woke up according to Arthur." Reamus finished.  
  
"What did Mr. Weasley want?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll tell you once we get back to the house, c'mon" Lupin said as he disappeared with a pop. Harry followed suit and soon found himself in the living room of the house in Godric's Hollow, only him and Lupin weren't the only ones there. 


	2. Suprises

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; if I was, do you honestly think I would be writing fan fiction?  
  
A/N: this is my first attempt at fan fiction, PLEASE review and let me know how it is. Ok, I lied; it's my first attempt at HP fan fiction with people reading it, hehe. Please forgive me; I'm American so they probably will end up talking more Americanish than British (tho I do have this lovely tendency to use British swear words). I will try to remember the "mum/mom" thing tho in the least. There are a few curse words this chapter but bear with me, they curse a lot in the book too (  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
"SURPRISE" yelled a chorus of over a dozen voices.  
  
Harry looked around with a huge grin on his face at all of his friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all rushed forward to greet him. Mrs. Weasley stayed back until he was free and gave him a bear hug. Percy, who had been on good terms with his family ever since Arthur had accepted the job as Minister of Magic, simply nodded a hello with a curt handshake. Tonks waved from the corner of the living room where she sat talking with Mad Eye Moody who turned and nodded in greeting. Neville and Luna came up next to wish him a happy birthday and Harry put the spotlight on Neville announcing that he would accept nothing until it became his and Neville's party. Immediately, the banner proclaiming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" was changed to "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND NEVILLE" and another stack of presents appeared from under the table. No one had forgotten that it was Neville's birthday as well, but since the party had been Neville's idea in the first place they couldn't hide it from him. Neville turned red and stammered a thank you to Harry and everyone else as his grandmother came over to say hello.  
  
Harry started to make rounds, saying hello to everyone who hadn't rushed over to greet him. He found Seamus Finnegan and Parvarti Patil making out on the couch and Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown flirting near a table set up with food. They both greeted Harry warmly. Lavender hugged him, and seeing Dean's face, Harry cut it short excusing himself to go talk to Lupin about something. Harry then found Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet with the twins. The two girls had started dating Fred and George (A/N: respectively, Angelina w/ Fred and Alicia w/ George) when they graduated and had survived the twins many pranks on them as testees for their new merchandise.  
  
When Harry was finished his rounds, saying hello to Mr. Lovegood and some Order members to finish it off, Ginny assaulted him. "You haven't been keeping in touch too well lately" she accused him teasingly.  
  
"Aw, Gin, you know I would've but I've been busy. Moony just bailed me out of the Weasley's and we've been having a touch time moving in here" Harry said giving her a hug. Ginny laughed at his use of American slang.  
  
"I know, I was just teasing you. God, Potter, get a sense of humor" Ginny said with a smile. Lord how he loved that smile. She teasingly cocked her head to one side while she did it knowing full well that it drove him crazy. She knew about his crush on her, and she returned his feelings. If only they could work their way around the Ron thing. That and Harry's shyness. She made a mental note of working on these things. "See, I just have a distorted sense of humor, don't like verbal humor much." Harry grinned, and Ginny felt her knees go weak.  
  
"No, you just take after your father, it's not distorted, it's hereditary I tell you" Ginny said. Harry's grin turned into a full-fledged smile after her comparison of him to his father.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione? Making out in a secluded room somewhere?" Harry asked looking about the room. Ron and Hermione had finally come to realize their feelings for one another around Christmas in their 6th year. Ever since, they have been inseparable towards one another. Harry had hoped that their being together would calm the fighting down, but alas, poor Harry was still tortured by their many fights along with detailed explanations of the making up. Harry swore that if he ever heard about another one of Ron and Hermione's late night escapades in the Room and Requirements he was going to hex them both.  
  
"Probably, how much you want to bet they're in your room? They are rather sickening don't you agree?" Ginny asked laughing at the look on Harry's face as he imagined what would possibly be going on in quite possibly his bedroom at the moment.  
  
"You just had to put that mental picture there didn't you?" Harry grimaced. Ginny laughed and the sound of her laughter sent chills up Harry's spine. Harry looked about the room and noticed that everyone their age had paired off and Harry tried desperately to figure out when this had happened. Even Neville had paired off, with Luna, whom he had made the resolution to remember not to call her Loony.  
  
"I say I give you a tour of the house and then we go break up the two lovebirds and I put some spells on my room if that's where they are so they can't get in there again" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're 17 now, you can do magic outside of school, you lucky bastard" Ginny said as she walked to the main hallway.  
  
The house was a bit bigger than it looked from the outside. While the house did resemble a log cabin on the inside, it was nowhere near as small. There were two floors. The first floor had all the main rooms. A laundry room, the kitchen, the living room, a dinning room, and a bathroom all occupied this room. They went through those rooms rather quickly. They then ascended a beautiful wooden staircase to the second floor. On the second floor were the 2 bedrooms, with 3 guestrooms. Harry guessed that Sirius had rebuilt the house to be an exact replica of the old one having the same amount of rooms since there were 3 guest rooms, enough for each one of the marauders to have a room and all stay there at the same time. There were also 5 bathrooms, each one connecting to one of the rooms.  
  
When Harry and Ginny arrived at his room he put his finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet. They could already hear the moaning coming from the room and Harry flung the door open yelling "ATTACK!"  
  
A surprised Hermione and Ron looked up from the bed as Harry and Ginny ran at them with pillows, proceeding to smack them repeatedly with them. They were surprised to find Ron and Hermione fully dressed, just maybe a bit disheveled.  
  
Ron glared at the two of them once Harry and Ginny stopped their pillow attack. "What did you have to go and do that for?" he asked angrily turning a slight shade of red as Hermione tried to fix herself up.  
  
"Because, you're in my room. IF you don't want the consequences of doing unmentionable things IN MY BED, then don't do those things IN MY BED" Harry replied stressing those three words. Ron muttered something that sounded like "sorry mate" as he turned an even deeper red and Hermione got off the couch.  
  
'I'm going to go see if lunch is ready" Hermione said leaving and the rest followed suit. Harry quickly paused and muttered a few spells on his door to keep unwanted people out and made a mental note to remove them later.  
  
When they came downstairs everyone was shooed into the dinging room and they started eating. Harry never took notice of it before this point, but he then realized that his professors were not with them. Harry turned to Ginny and she answered before he could ask her.  
  
"Dumbledore and a few of the other Professors as well as Hagrid had to stay at the castle, they were working on strengthening the words and including gnomes, giants, and dementors in the alert system. Snape was offered the chance to come and see you but surprisingly he turned him down" Ginny said with smock astonishment at the last question. It was so secret that Snape hated Harry and that Harry was all too eager to return the feelings. The gnomes had joined Voldemort's side secretly at the beginning of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. No one knew until Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade the year before and gnomes started to attack people as well.  
  
"What a pity" Harry said faking the sincerity that was heard in his voice.  
  
After lunch, people hung around for a bit enjoying the party and the music that was playing. Lupin had arranged for the Weird Sisters to send a pensieve that would replay only one memory, one of a concert they had performed. This caused their music to be played very loudly and be heard throughout the entire house. The Weird Sisters were originally going to perform but one of them had become ill and they sent this instead. Some people found it better and pretty soon some of the teenagers were lining up waiting for a turn to go into the pensieve and pretend they were at the concert.  
  
Harry noticed Ginny sitting by herself on the couch, not bothering to line up for the mini concert. He walked over to her and sat down giving her a smile. It was then that he realized that she had dated most of the guys in this room. After a brief time with Dean, Ginny had dated Seamus. She had never dated Neville, with the exception of going to the Yule Ball with him during the Triwizard Tournament, for he had very quickly became attached to Luna.  
  
Ginny smiled back at him and watched as Dean and Lavender graduated form flirting to kissing. She sighed and turned her attention back to Harry. She noticed that no one had even noticed that they were sitting apart from everyone else. Well, no one but her parents and Lupin who seemed very happy about this. Ginny and Harry chatted animatedly for the remainder of the party and Hermione had been the only one to notice that their eyes had never left each other the entire time.  
  
Most of the party guests left around 4 in the afternoon, leaving the Weasley's and Tonks at the house with Harry and Lupin. They had dinner around 6 and sat around talking for the rest of the time. Fleur Delacour showed up around 7 to be with Bill, apologizing to Harry for missing the party, she had to work. Harry accepted the apology with full grace and offered her some left over cake.  
  
After awhile Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom. Harry left for the kitchen about 5 minutes later and found her sitting in there playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"Funny, this doesn't look like the bathroom" Harry said teasingly giving her a warm smile. Ginny looked up at him startled but then returned his smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I just wasn't in much of a mood to talk to everyone. The only other people single in that room were you, Charlie, and me. I don't know if you noticed Harry, and judging by the confusion on your face I'd say not, but Tonks and Moony have started dating. It doesn't bother the two of you like it bothers me though, about being single. Charlie's enjoying being a bachelor and you're just always so happy when you're around us that you don't notice things like that. I mean I'm usually fine about it but being in a room where the only other single people are your brother and your best friend, it's kind of depressing especially after being in a room full of people you once dated. And now I'm babbling and you're probably sick of listening to me" Ginny mumbled.  
  
Harry just sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "So, you only think of me as a best friend?" Harry asked half teasingly. Ginny looked up at him ready to tell him yes when she saw the sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"No, you're more than that" Ginny said truthfully. Harry started to lean in when Ron interrupted them by loudly coming into the kitchen laughing loudly at something Bill had said.  
  
"I was wondering where you two had gone," Ron said giving them a questioning look, then abandoning it after eyeing some cake. Ron staggered over to the cake.  
  
"Ron? Mate? Question" Harry said eyeing his friend cautiously. "Why are you staggering around like that?" Ron giggled and then Harry knew. He had seen Fred and George sneak something upstairs before, and now he knew what. They must have persuaded Ron into drinking some Fire Whiskey while everyone was busy with the pensieve before at the party. Come to think of it, he wondered why he hadn't noticed before how drunk Ron was. He then realized that it was because he had been paying too much attention to Ginny. He blushed as he thought of this and Ron confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"Fire Whiskey mate, greatest stuff on earth. Now, on to you two" Ron said shaking a finger at them. "You two should just kiss already, Hermione did say you've been giving each other 'goo-goo' eyes all night. If you're worried about me, I'm fine with it, I've been telling Hermione for centuries you two should get together" Ron managed to get out. His words were slurred but not too slurred so Harry had no reason to believe that his drunken state was too bad. Ron then left making kissy noises at them and Ginny turned a delicate shade of red.  
  
'God, she looks so pretty, even when she's embarrassed' Harry thought to himself, absentmindedly brushing back a piece of her hair that fell in front of her face. She turned to him as her face returned to its normal color. She decided it was now or never. "Harry, I-"he cut her off with a finger to her lips and he smiled at her knowingly. He leaned in and their lips met for a brief, but passionate, kiss that was interrupted by a roar of laughter from the living room.  
  
"I guess we should be getting back now," Harry said. Ginny nodded and left the room, Harry following her feeling as if he was on cloud 9.  
  
Ok, that's it! So sorry it took so long but I've had papers up the you know what to finish. And since my adolescent psych class was cancelled, I decided to write the story now (. Another chapter might be up by the end of the week, not sure, depends on my schedule (. I know this chapter was a little slow on the uptake but the next chapter send them off to their final year of Hogwarts ::tear:: And no, I have not forgot about Draco, he'll be making his first appearance next chapter. But he's not always going to be what he seems. For those who hate the whole Draco being good thing, please don't decide to not read this fanfic b/c as I said, things aren't always as they seem.  
  
REVIWERS:  
  
Juniper Kiayla: thanx so much for reviewing! I was so excited when I saw my first review, I was like "YAY!" lol, you made my day, lol. You're gonna have to be patient (, the past thing will come into play a bit later on in the chapter, I'd say around Christmas. And we'll find out why Severus really hates james, dundundun! lol 


	3. Home At Last

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, if I did do you think I would be writing fan fiction? Anything you recognize is JK Rowling's  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that I wasn't able to get this up sooner. But I just finished my first year at college, I had finals, last exams before finals, papers, and the idiot that I am decided to break up with my boyfriend right before finals (that wasn't a good idea). Anyway, I'm done with my first year, and I don't have a job right now so I have a lot of free time that I will be devoting to writing this. I was going to put up two chapters today but as luck would have it, as soon as I finished writing the chapter, my disk decided it wasn't going to work anymore. So I had to rewrite this one, maybe it will come out better than the first, who knows? So, that's enough chitchat for now, on to the chapter yes?  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
September 1st, 7:00 am  
  
Harry stood in front of his mirror vainly trying to flatten his hair. Anyone who would have looked at the young man would have found noticeable differences from the shy 11-year-old who was first introduced to the wizarding world. His raven colored hair was still as messy as ever, but he had let it start to grow out and could soon rival the length of his late godfather's hair. This served to also hide the lightening bolt-shaped scar that resides on his forehead. His emerald eyes were as bright as ever; hidden as usual by his black wire rimmed glasses. His physique had improved as well. He had been readmitted onto the Quidditch team last year and worked hard to keep in shape, resulting in not overly large muscles but a very attractive athletic build.  
  
His room looked more lived in than it had previously. His walls were now adorned with framed pictures of him and his friends and Quidditch posters of various teams. He had accessed the photos through Colin Creevy, who after he stopped obsessing over Harry was quite a nice guy. He had willingly given Harry almost every picture in his collection, not bothering to make copies for himself. Harry knew how much Colin prized his photo collection, not just because they were of Harry but that he took them himself. He was planning on becoming a journalist/photographer when he graduated from Hogwarts. As a thank you, after Harry took the photos he wanted framed and put in photo albums, Harry took the rest and put it in an album for Colin.  
  
Harry gave up on his hair after a few minutes and walked over to his bed to finish packing. His trunk was half full, containing some of his pajamas and muggle clothes. Harry placed on of his favorite pictures in the trunk. It was of him and Ginny sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Picture Harry was moving his hands around animatedly explaining something to a confused Ginny as she wrote it down on parchment for her homework. Harry smiled at the photograph. Colin had managed to develop it in color and the warm light from the fireplace made Ginny even more beautiful than he can ever remember her being. They had begun to spend more time together, slowly moving from friends to something more, taking their time and getting used to being more than friends. Molly and Remus had of course been ecstatic about the budding romance, Arthur remained a bit concerned for his daughter's happiness but happy all the same. The three of them thought there could be no better match for either of them. Ron was torn between knowing his sister would be in good hands and being an overprotective brother. The first feeling won by a slight margin and Ron became more interested in missing Hermione who had been in Florence until the previous day.  
  
Harry took another picture off his dresser. This one was of Harry, Ron, and Hermione engaged in a water balloon fight in front of Hagrid's hut while Hagrid stood soaked in his doorway from being hit by a stray water balloon while Ron and Harry stood laughing and Hermione tried to apologize fighting back the giggles. Harry smiled at the memory, it had happened after their finals last year. Hermione hadn't wanted to play but Ron and Harry begged and pleaded until she agreed. Hagrid had stood in shock for a few moments before letting out a great booming laugh and joining in. Soon most of their classmates had joined in the fight and Dumbledore appeared at some point miraculously not getting hit, but instead the water balloons bounced off him and attacked the nearest student to him.  
  
Harry added that picture to his trunk and picked up one of him and Remus taken at some point over the summer. Harry smiled and put that picture in his trunk as well. Smiling sadly, Harry Took the last two pictures off his table and put them in his trunk. One was of his parents in their last year of Hogwarts with the rest of the marauders and one was of harry and Sirius taken at Christmas in his 5th year. Harry then threw in his robes realizing he didn't have much time before he had to leave to get to the Hogwarts Express on time. He barely took register of the silver Head Boy badge pinned to his robes before he threw in various textbooks and other books he read for fun. Absentmindedly running his hand through his hair, Harry tried to figure out if he had everything. All the pictures, clothes, and books he wanted to take to Hogwarts were now safely in his trunk, Hedwig was secure in her cage, and his Firebolt was downstairs. Harry quickly added his moneybag and the practice golden snitch Remus had given him for his birthday to a small compartment in his trunk. Then, closing the trunk, he magically lifted it, gathered Hedwig's cage, and he descended to the first floor with his trunk trailing behind him. He deposited both in the living room with his Firebolt and wandered into the kitchen to see Remus sitting there having a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"All packed Harry?" Remus asked as he looked up. Harry nodded as he poured himself a glass of water.  
  
"And you Moony? Ready to start teaching again?" Harry asked after taking a few sips from his water. Remus smiled at him.  
  
"Of course, I can't wait" Remus motioned to his trunks in the corner of the kitchen. Harry smiled and looked around the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to miss this place, it quickly became home to me" Harry sighed, turning to Remus.  
  
"Well, you can either live here or Potter Manor after this, it's your decision. Personally, I'll wait until my house is finished being built, until then, if We're not at Hogwarts, I'll live here" Remus said folding up the newspaper.  
  
A week after Harry turned 17, he had been approached by a wizard lawyer. He had to settle the finalities of both his parents' and Sirius' wills. Sirius had split his fortune between Harry and Remus, and Remus was building himself a house with part of his portion. The Blacks were one of the oldest wizarding families and Sirius had acquired millions as the last remaining Black. But older than the Blacks were the Potters. According to his lawyer, Mr. Ketchum, the Potters were one of 3 families descended from Godric Gryffindor. Who the other two families were, Harry did not know. He had made a mental note of asking Hermione when he saw her later, at the time he vaguely remembered her telling him years ago that the Potters were an old family. The vault he knew of in Gringotts was only just a taste of what the Potters were worth. Each Potter child was given 10% of its parents' worth when he is born for his childhood. When he becomes of age, the money in the vault is divided up by how many children there were, with the parents and all the children getting an equal amount. Because Harry was an only child, he would have gotten half of what was in the vault, but because of his parent's premature death, he was given the entire fortune. He was also given access to the estate that had been handed down from generation to generation through the Potter line starting with Godric Gryffindor and his wife, Potter Manor.  
  
Potter Manor was a large estate with black wrought iron gates and a stone wall surrounding the house. The house itself was 7 stories tall. The first floor contained an entrance hallway, one that could rival that at Hogwarts. Off the hallway was a bathroom, kitchen, large dining room that resembled a dinging hall more than a room, and a large spacious living room. The second floor contained a study and a large library as big as the one at Hogwarts with a bathroom and a hidden study that could be accessed through the library.  
  
The third floor is what Harry had been waiting to see. It contained 5 master bedrooms each with adjoining bathrooms. Harry, when he had visited, had noticed that each bedroom door had an animal carved into the doors with intricate detail. The largest master bedroom had been his parents' room. A stag and a fox were drawn on the door, the fox looking as if it's tail twitched, and Harry could have sworn he saw the tail really swish around and the stag wink at him. The room next to it had many animals carved into the door, with a place for what seemed another animal. He saw the stag and fox as well as a wolf, rat, and dog. He walked into the room to find a nursery and his eyes threatened to tear when he realized that the animals on the door were his parents, Sirius, Remus, and unfortunately Peter and that they left a space for his own animagus form. Closing that door, Harry looked at the others to see that one had a rat, one had a dog that looked like it started to smile when Harry looked at the door, and the last had a wolf howling at the moon. Harry started to think he was hallucinating things when he saw the wolf's tail twitch as well, but shrugged it off.  
  
The next 3 floors held 5 bedrooms with their own bathrooms each. The last floor was an attic in which Harry found many of his parents' old things.  
  
Harry looked at his watch and realized it was 5 after 8. "Hey, Moony, we have to get going if we want to make it to London on time" Harry said washing out his water glass and Remus' coffee cup.  
  
"You're going to have to start getting used to calling me professor" Remus smiled at him starting to bring the luggage out to the car. They weren't going to apparate with all the heavy luggage because they didn't fancy loosing any of it.  
  
"All right, fine, professor Moon, we better get going" harry smirked as he brought out Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Alright smart ass, get in the car" Remus said shutting the trunk of the car. Harry and Moony joked around with each other until they reached King's Cross Station. They grabbed trolleys for their luggage and made their way onto Platform 9 ¾. Once there, they went their separate ways promising to see each other at the feast. Harry made his way to the front of the train to see a group of redheads already there.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny ran up to him and threw her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry laughed.  
  
"Good to see you too Gin." He smiled at her and released her as Molly came over to him.  
  
"Harry dear, you're Head Boy!" Molly gave him one of her famous Weasley hugs and he smiled, it felt good to be back with the Weasleys. Ron nodded at him with his arm around Hermione who squealed when she realized Harry was Head Boy.  
  
"Congratulations Harry!" She said giving him a genuinely happy smile.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations mate" Ron said clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Ron" Harry said giving him a smile.  
  
"Well, you lot should get on the train, now don't forget to write, you too Harry dear, and you all better behave, you all are role models for the school now." Molly stood with her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and she saw her last son and what she considered her surrogate son leaving for their last year of Hogwarts. Ginny had been made a Gryffindor prefect the year before in her 5th year with Colin Creevy.  
  
The group of friends yelled goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and waved as the train started to move.  
  
"C'mon Harry, we have to give the new prefects their duties" Hermione said dragging Harry further into the compartment. The 4 of them walked into the prefects' compartment and all eyes fell upon Hermione and Harry as they remained standing.  
  
"First of all I would like to say hello and wish you all congratulations on attaining a prefects badge and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts" Harry said smiling, sounding very much like Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, welcome. We would like to start by announcing when prefect meetings should be held, last year they were on the first and last Mondays of the months, is there a move to change that or do we all agree that this would be suitable?" Hermione asked while looking around for any objections. When there was none, she smiled and Harry took over.  
  
"During these meetings we will discuss who will be patrolling the corridors at night and when, we will assign you to someone to work with, not always from your same house. If you are paired with someone you believe you can't work with then come to either myself or Hermione and we'll fix the problem" Harry paused smiling at everyone. "Now, on to the passwords. If a representative form each house except Gryffindor would come up and take the corresponding envelope, the 7th year prefects will choose when and where to tell the other prefects the new password. All Gryffindor prefects are to see Hermione and I at the end of this meeting to receive your password." When Harry finished this, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, and Draco came up to get their envelopes. Harry gave Draco a questioning look about his lack of communication over the sumemr and Draco smiled at him to as if to say, "I'll tell you later". "For now, however, I would like you all to pair up, I want two groups of two to patrol each compartment on this train, take turns. Look out for any troublemakers. If you see any either find Harry or I or Professor Remus Lupin who is joining us again this year as the DADA professor and is on the train somewhere. There are enough of you so that this is possible; however, the last compartment seems to always have the most people and most trouble. For that compartment, Harry, myself, and two other pairs of prefects will be controlling that area. If you need Harry or I contact Ginny, Ron, Draco or Colin and they will come find us if you are not able to. Gryffindor prefects please don't forget to come to Harry and I for the new password. Thank you" Hermione said adjourning the meeting. Harry and Hermione were soon harassed by younger Gryffindor prefects and gave them the password (gillyweed).  
  
When Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Colin and Draco all reached the last compartment, they found Neville and Luna already there. Draco then explained why he had been so sparse during the summer. His mother had forced him to see all of his relatives and he had become busy with his father's retrial. The rest of the time, the friends spent talking about their summers and getting reacquainted. Lupin stopped in halfway through the trip and stayed with them until they arrived at Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts, the prefects and Head Boy and Girl helped the first years off the train and towards Hagrid who was waiting for them with the boats. Afterwards, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry got into a thesteral drawn carriage with Colin, Draco, and Ernie Macmillan.  
  
The carriages stopped and Harry helped Ginny out and looked up at the castle warmly. "We're home" Harry said and looked over to Ginny who smiled up at him. They made their way into the castle and to the Great Hall.  
  
Sorry that the last bit seemed a bit rushed, I was eager to end it. I know there was a lot of description in the beginning but bear with me; I'm a stickler for description. I was thinking of eventually (when I'm done with this) writing another fan fic based on why Tom went bad and all that, what do you all think? Anyway, thanks for reading and please comment! Thanks so much!  
  
REVIEWRS:  
  
Juniper Kiayla, gwen- thanks to both of you! 


End file.
